Forgetting and Forgiving
by FlyAwayToNeverland
Summary: Wendy Darling has finally convinced herself that the last adventure she ever had was no more than a beautiful dream. Peter Pan has not forgotten about his Wendy Lady at all, and he is finally ready to see her. He can now offer her the life she's always wanted. The only problem separating them now is Wendy's memory.
1. Chapter 1

She strolled down the streets of Paris, her brown leather school bag bouncing on her back, and her ponytail bobbed up and down.

Her two/sixth of best friends behind her talking about _Café de Aurore _in the corner.

"Cécile, the creamy buns are simply _stupéfiant_! Don't be an _imbécile_." Sébastien argued with Cécile who only rolled her eyes.

"Wendy, isn't Sébastien the biggest idiot you've ever met?" She smirked and walked faster to walk next to Wendy. Wendy chuckled and nodded.

"The biggest." Wendy grinned and linked arms with Cécile, letting Sébastien cower in the back.

"_Je vous déteste deux_. Of course, leave me in the back." Sébastien teased and the girls giggled.

They reached _Café de Aurore _and they saw their friends waving them over. Wendy lighted up and smiled wider as she saw the rest of her friends. The sun was still high and the shop was semi empty, only a few other teens in the shop. Wendy sat between René and Colette. Her cup of coffee with a creamy bun sitting there perfectly, waiting for her.

"Thanks." Wendy smiled at René who just nodded in return.

"So you guys are going to _Madam Bonnet's Masquerade _tonight, right?" Colette asked as she mixed the sugar with her coffee. Her delicate fingers holding the spoon ever so gently.

"Are you stupid? Of course we are!" Florence laughed shoving a small piece of her chocolate cake into her mouth.

"Don't be so rude, Flo." Cécile elbowed Florence who just giggled.

"Do you guys have dates?" Henri asked and smirked as his hand went over Colette's shoulders. She blushed and took a sip of her coffee.

"Wendy and I were going together." René grinned and looked at Wendy who just smiled at him.

She pushed back the loose strand of hair behind her ear and said, "René told me that if I went with him, he'd buy me candy once a week for a month."

"Wendy Angela Moira Darling! You weren't supposed to tell them that." He teased and threw his head back.

"I knew she'd only go with him through bribery." Henri took out a cigarette pack and a lighter from his vests' pocket.

"Oh shut up, you git." René grabbed a cigarette from the pack and Henri lit it for him.

"I thought Madam Guillory took away your cigarettes." Sébastien too grabbed a cigarette and lit it himself.

"Bought a new pack." He smirked and inhaled.

"Guillory would surely kill you if she ever saw you smoking." Wendy said before she bit her creamy bun.

René laughed and shook his head, "She thinks I'm sexy, Wendy. She'd do no such thing."

"Oh you're so full of yourself." Colette taunted and the door of the shop swung open and all the girls stared at the beauty before them that entered the room.

A very tall boy with curly blonde hair and tropical skin followed behind a small old woman. The handsome boy scanned the coffee shop and his eyes locked with Wendy's.

Her breath caught in her throat as his beautiful midnight blue eyes stared back at her.

Wendy quickly looked away and they all turned back to their table. Florence whistled and looked at Wendy, a smirk playing at her thin lips,

"Did you guys see how handsome that boy is? And boy, did you see how he looked at our Wendy?"

"You surely must know him, Wendy! Is there a secret affair you had back in London?" Cécile asked suddenly very interested. Everyone's attention turned to Wendy who only blushed.

Wendy was the quiet one of the group, always listening and watching, hardly speaking. Her beauty always made her stand out though, but not enough to get the whole table's attention.

"I wish I had a secret affair, would've made life a tad more interesting. I've never seen him in my life. Though I sincerely wish I would've." Wendy winked at them and took a sip from her coffee, licking her lips.

"Wendy Darling, you're such a bad liar! Look at how he looks at you! _Oh mon dieu_! He is so devilishly handsome!" Colette squealed sneaking a glance at the boy who was with his what seemed to be mother or grandmother.

"You guys act as if he's a god from Olympus." Sébastien rolled his eyes and looked back at the handsome stranger. He was too busy helping his mother/grandmother to look at them again.

"I actually don't doubt it." Wendy looked up to see the boy's back to her.

"Don't make me jealous, Wendy." René said sarcastically as he took a drag from the cigarette.

"Quit making googly eyes at him my _amour_." Henri frowned as he looked at Colette who couldn't quit sneaking glances.

"Oh relax, I'm yours, Henri." She did that adorable smile at him and he kissed her forehead. Wendy rolled her eyes, but laughed softly.

Her laugh caused the boy at the counter to turn back and look at her. Everyone once again turned to study the boy who was studying the girl.

He looked at her, gave her a sweet and simple smile, and waved.

"You totally know him, you _menteur_." Florence playfully glared at Wendy and the rest of the girls giggled.

Wendy blushed and shook her head. She tore her gaze from him and turned to face Cécile.

The brunette lowered her voice and said, while playing with the fancy white napkin that only held a few crumbs, " Cécile, is he still looking?"

"I don't know!" She cried which earned her a glare from Wendy.

"Can you be any louder, _crétin_?" Wendy said and a chuckle escaped from René .

"He isn't looking, don't worry." René assured.

The old woman received a brown paper bag with three baguettes poking out. The boy with the tropical skin grabbed the bag from her hands and held her small hand. He gave one last glance at the gang before he left. The door ringing a bell as it closed.

"Does he go to Notre Dame Boarding School or to that school out of Paris?" Colette asked as she folded the napkin in laugh.

"Notre Dame, we saw him in the building in the morning." Henri crushed the cigarette and left it on the table, earning a disapproving look from one of the employees.

"_C'est dégoûtant, je pensais que Notre-Dame était censé montrer aux enfants comment se comporter_." The middle aged woman scolded and grabbed the cigarette from the table.

Henri gave a smothered laugh and nodded, saying back sarcastically, "_Nos plus sincères excuses, il ne se produisent pas." _

Colette elbowed Henry and he shrugged.

The woman fixed her messy bun, while glaring at Henri, and stalked off.

"The lady charmer, the babe magnet, the man of the ladies. Those names my friends, are what Henri Agnés is." Sebastién smirked and stuck his hand out at Wendy. Wendy ripped off a piece of her creamy bun and placed it in his hand. He wasted no time in stuffing it into his mouth.

With a full mouth he obnoxiously said, "This is the _meilleur, et le plus délicieux_ bun I've ever had."

"You guys know what's _délicieux_?" Cécile twirled her almost white blonde hair round and round, biting her lip.

"If you say that goddamn stranger that stepped in a while ago, I'm going to shoot myself." Sebastién replied rather irritated and drank from Florence's coffee.

"You, Sebastién are just jealous of that handsome-"

"I am not jealous!"

"Are too!"

"Sebastién is not a very jealous person." Sebastién stuck his tongue out and took a long drag at the cigarette.

"You reek of tobacco. And please do not talk in third person, that's sad!" Cécile and Sebastién argued back and forth with the rest of the gang taking sides.

Wendy looked at her wrist and saw there were only 4 hours left 'til the masquerade started.

"Ladies, I best believe we must go. 'Tis getting late." She tapped at her watch and the girls grabbed their school bags from the ground. Wendy grabbed the bag from the back of the chair and kissed René in the cheek. She hugged goodbye the rest of the guys along with the girls.

"Your British accent is absolutely adorable, Wendy Darling." René laughed softly and waved goodbye at her.

"I know it is." She grinned and waved goodbye, leaving the coffee shop last.

* * *

Wendy looked simply beautiful. She wore a long, slim and pale pink dress that had a sweetheart neckline and was sleeveless. Her long light brown hair that was always held up by a ponytail or a braid was let down in soft curls that cascaded down her back. She picked out the beautiful pink pearl necklace from her jewelry box along with the earrings. Her cheeks were rosy and warm, and her eyes a lavishing look to them.

"Did your mum just send you that dress?" asked Cécile as she fixed her blonde side braid.

"Yeah, why?"

"Never seen it before. Hey, can I borrow your blue ribbon?"Cécile was already searching the brown wooden jewelry box.

"Yeah, sure. _Oh mon dieu_, my mum didn't send me a mask for the masquerade!" Wendy searched her closet, looking frantically.

Just as she was searching, Miss Adams came barged in with two medium boxes covered in a yellow paper. One had _Wendy _written over it and the other _Colette_.

"Last minute packages." She smiled and left them on Florence's small trunk.

Cécile grabbed my package and threw it at Wendy, "Cross your fingers it's your mask."

Wendy quickly ripped up the paper and opened up the box, and inside was a single flower with a mask.

No note or anything. Only a red rose with the thorns cut off and a white beautiful mask with a pink ribbon hanging off.

"How did that flower survive that long trip?"

And Wendy shrugged her shoulders, but still smiled holding the rose ever so delicately.

Colette and Florence entered the room and Colette held two masks in her hand.

"Hey Wendy, I accidently got your mask. Here it is." And she threw her the mask that was instead of white a pale pink with white jewels and white feathers on top.

"If that's my mask, whom's is this?" Wendy showed the girls the mask and they shrugged.

Florence snatched it from her hands and grinned, "Mind if I wear it? My mask is horrible, it's homemade. This is much better._ S'il vous plaît assez_, Wendy."

Flo pouted and Wendy let out a giggle and nodded.

"Put it on for me." Florence gave the mask to Wendy who placed it on her face and tied it on the back.

"How does it fit?" She asked, taking out some misplaced hair.

"Perfectly!" Wendy then put on her mask that Colette gave her.

"I'll tie it for you." Florence grinned and tied it exactly like Wendy.

Now Wendy and Florence were almost identical. Especially tonight. Usually in normal school days, they both always had their similar light hair in a ponytail. They shared the same type of figure and cheeks. Both same height and had a very high intelligence.

Of course there were some differences like Wendy had blue stormy eyes, while Flo had dark evergreen eyes. Wendy had poutier lips, whilst Flo had thinner lips. Their accents were different. One was British and the other was American.

Oh, but tonight, it seemed as if they were almost twins. Their hair both in locks and the masks covering their semi face gave made them all too much similar.

Only could you differentiate by the masks and dresses.

By luck.

A knock interrupted everyone's chattering and Wendy went to open the door. Sebastién held a bouquet of pink tulips.

"You girls change a hell time of long."

"No, silly."

"Excuse me?"

"The correct English is, 'you girls change a hell of a long time.'"

"Thank you, Wendy. You see my us French people prefer I don't know, French." He said sarcastically and looked over at the girls behind Wendy who were laughing softly.

"Oh make fun all you want. Especially you, Flo. These flowers are going to the trash."

"Oh shut up." She giggled and all the girls came out of the room to see the other two boys.

"Beautiful as always, my little English _amoureux." _René gave her a silver box with nothing showing what it could be.

She began to shake it, but René grabbed it from her hands. He then scolded her jokingly, "Wendy Darling, ever heard of something called manners?"

"As if you know any better." Wendy teased and they walked along each other with the constant joking and calling each other _imbécile_ or _crétin. _

Cécile walked in front of all her friends, being the only one without date.

"Wendy Darling is a date stealer." She joked and winked at her.

"Oh you can have my best friend. He's just a cover."

René glared at her and pushed her slightly.

"Love you too, best friend." She stuck out her tongue and he did too.

They reached the masquerade party's golden grand doors with a woman and man outside chatting.

"Madam Bonnet, so _si belle!_" Colette said as she held on to Henri's arm.

"You ladies all look so beautiful, and awe these little trouble makers do know after all how to clean up." Madam Bonnet taunted and hugged each of her students.

"That's offence, Madam Bonnet." Henri faked hurt and the older woman let out a warm laugh which was very contagious.

The woman turned to speak to the announcer man that was fixing his black bowtie.

"First is Sebastién Buckley and Florence Brown. Then, Henri Agnés and Colette Aubel. René de Quincey and Wendy Darling."

"Don't forget me, Madam!" Cécile cried out.

"Of course, and lastly Miss Cécile St-Pierre." She winked at her and the man repeated over all the names silently. He nodded and cleared his throat. He knocked on the golden doors and they swung open.

The skinny and puny man cleared his throat and then loudly announced, "Introducing Mister Sebastién Buckley and Florence Brown." The crowd clapped.

Then went the other two.

Next it was Wendy's and René's turn.

"Miss Wendy Darling and Mister René de Quincey." Another round of applause.

They descended down the long step of stairs gracefully, their smiles never leaving their face and their heads up high. Just like a well educated person should do.

He whispered so quietly, "It'd be a shame if you fell."

She giggled and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"I hate you, dork."

"I love you, bestest friend in the whole wide world."

"You're so obnoxious!" She cried as they finally arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"That was a long flight of stairs, I almost got dehydrated. I'm going to go get a drink and dance with Cindy who keeps looking at me." He winked at her and Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Save me a last dance, see you later, Darling." He walked off leaving Wendy by herself. Cécile quickly walked down the stairs, almost tripping.

Her face was tomato red and she clutched onto Wendy's shoulder.

"I almost died of embarrassment out there! _Tuez-moi maintenant_!" She groaned and began to fan herself.

Florence walked over to the two girls with an annoyed and irritated expression, "Sebastién ditched me for Cindy."

"Same here, princess." Wendy sarcastically said, crossing her arms.

"Cindy too?"

She nodded and quickly Cécile shook both of the girls.

"Guys, handsome stranger's here and he's looking at us!"

* * *

Hey everybody! New story, sincerely hope you like it! Please review, favorite and follow. This takes place in Paris, France thus they will be speaking French. Forgive me if some of the words are incorrect, I'm using Google Translate lol. Also, sorry if there are any errors in grammar or spelling. I was in quite a hurry to put this up. Thanks for reading and here is a little translator:

_Tuez-moi maintenant. =_ kill me now.

_stupéfiant_ = amazing

_imbécile_ = idiot

_Je vous déteste deux = _I hate you two

_menteur _= liar

_crétin _= moron

_C'est dégoûtant, je pensais que Notre-Dame était censé montrer aux enfants comment se AUbcomporter =_ That is disgusting, I thought Notre Dame was supposed to show children how to behave themselves.

_Nos plus sincères excuses, il ne se produisent pas. = _Our deepest apologies, it won't happen again.

_meilleur,et le plus délicieux = _best and most delicious

_délicieux = _delicious

_Oh mon dieu =_ Oh my god

_S'il vous plaît assez = _Pretty please

Don't forget to leave a review, love you all! x x ( if you haven't seen my previous story it's here: King of Neverland; )


	2. Chapter 2

Being nervous is as normal as sleeping. Nervous was not something Wendy was regular with. Although quiet, she didn't really get nervous. Not even once she stepped into the train to France or when she walked into a room full of French girls who only stared at her.

The boy with wavy golden hair was stopped by Miss Guillory. Miss Guillory was what someone would call in English, a cougar. Not the cougar animal that was fast and cunning in the wild, but the older woman who preyed on young boys. She wasn't very old in reality. Perhaps on how you see it. She was only 21 and hitting on 16 and 17 year old boys. And it wasn't like she was an ugly cougar, oh no. Not at all, the extreme opposite. She was beautiful and had a young, fresh face. She had ruby red, luscious, straight hair that fell on her shoulders, but was always in a bun. Her hazel eyes lured in anybody who stared into them. She was curvy in the desired places and her skin was as soft and smooth as a baby's bottom.

Boys didn't really mind if she flirted with them, despite being a new teacher on campus.

"There goes that animal, preying on our devilishly_ beau garçon._" Florence twisted her brown chestnut hair, glaring intensely at Miss Océane Guillory's back. Her long ruby red dress opening in the back to reveal her creamy skin made Florence all the more angry.

"She likes my Henri!" Colette wailed, biting her nail anxiously.

"Guillory just needs love like the rest of us, maybe that beach boy will be the one." Cécile reasoned putting her hand reassuringly on Colette who just nodded numbly.

"But he's too _parfait _for her!" Florence fumed, crossing her arms in clear irritation.

"Why are you so angry?" Wendy asked, glancing over at Miss Guillory who was leading the tropical skinned boy towards the table with desserts and snacks.

"Because I wanted to talk to that beautiful stranger!" The American girl retorted.

A spark of jealousy hit Wendy like lightning, out of nowhere. She convinced herself it wasn't jealousy, just irritation of her rambles.

"Well then, go talk to him, no one is stopping you." Cécile stepped in, and with her finger pointed over at him who was still talking to the red head.

"_Vous allez voir tous_!" She smirked and walked off confidently.

"Are all Americans like that?" Colette stared, watching the other girl flaunt.

"Don't be stereotypical." Cécile scolded, but then smiled at both of the girls.

"Why are you smiling so big?" Wendy asked confused and Colette seemed to have caught on and smiled too.

"We must talk! Come on, let's go sit down." Cécile grabbed Wendy's hand and led her to an empty table with 8 seats all open.

Wendy sat in the middle of the two girls who only shared smirks.

"Spill!" Wendy urged them, anxiously waiting to know what they were holding back from her.

"René wants to ask you out!" Cécile could not contain the enthusiasm and giggled as she spilled the secret.

"No!"

"No?" Simultaneously Wendy's friends stared at her as if she was insane.

"No! That's not okay! He's my best friend, I possibly couldn't."

"Are you serious? _Oh non, il va sûrement être écrasé_." Colette frowned and Cécile nodded in agreement.

"I feel terrible. I thought he liked that Italian girl, Cindy Bello!" Wendy cried in defense and the other two girls laughed at how obvlious she was.

"Maybe, but he's just doing it to make you jealous. He's so cocky, though!"

"Why is that?"

"I don't think so, Colette. I think he was just in denial." Cécile corrected.

"What are you girls talking about?"

"René thought that you and André only dated to make him jealous!"

"I dated André because he was a Spanish beauty! Just kidding, I just really liked him." Wendy chuckled.

"Well whatever, he still likes you."

"When is André even coming back from Spain?"

"He was supposed to come in time for the-"

The announcer cut off Wendy and in a loud, deep voice introduced a boy, "Mister André Felix and Liliana De Mairé."

The girls clapped and Wendy just grinned at how ironic the moment was.

"Well he did come."

"Is he going out with Lily?" Colette pounced on Wendy who only responded in a shrug and said in response,

"Liliana likes Sébastien."

"So confusing." Cécile stated sighing and Wendy along with Colette nodded in agreement. The young couple carefully and delicately cascaded down the stairs. André noticeably was bored and Liliana shared the same emotion.

"I'm going to go say hello to André." Wendy said as she got up from the chair and began to make way towards the couple. André spotted her from miles away, and his expression lightened up.

"Wendy! How lovely it is to see you once more, _que hermosa te ves, como siempre_." He complimented her and she turned a crimson color. She muttered a 'thank you' as she hugged him.

"Nice to see you again, André. You look beautiful, Liliana." Wendy beamed at the other girl and she nodded.

"Have you seen Sébastien?" She asked, scanning all over the room.

"I last saw him talking to Cindy Bello." Wendy responded and the other girl nodded and excused herself.

"That girl is just using me." André retorted. He walked and talked slowly with her, observing and gazing at her every few seconds.

"And you're not using her?" Wendy needled André who let out a chuckle of defeat.

"To think you were on my side." He joked. He poured himself some punch into a crystal glass and handed it to Wendy.

She drank from it swiftly, and studied him as he poured another glass.

"You look different. What happened when you went back to Spain?" She blurted out and he glanced at her. He drank from his cup, keeping a stare with her at the same time.

"Nothing." His heavy stare made Wendy uncomfortable, and she cleared her throat.

"You're lying to me. What happened in Spain?" She asked again, her voice steady and hard.

"Nothing happened! _Por el amor de Dios, _Wendy nothing happened, so stop asking!" He snapped, annoyed and she glared at him.

"Fine." And she was about to walk off, setting down the glass cup on the table.

"Wendy," He pleaded, "I'm sorry."

She ignored him and walked away, back to Colette and Cécile plus Florence who recently joined them.

They all looked over at her, with thrilled smiles, well excluding Florence.

"Wendy get your -"

Someone tall stepped in front of her, and she bumped into their chest.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, recollecting herself from that small bump.

"Mistakes happen." René bantered, grinning.

"Yeah, okay. If you'll excuse-"

"Let's go dance, slow songs are always the best, are they not?"

"Yeah, not with you. You always joke around and don't let me listen."

He was hurt for a second, but let out a phony laugh, "Come on, I owe you for ditching you."

"You didn't ditch me."

"Come on, Wendy. Songs don't last _toujours ." _He begged.

"I'm not in the mood, René." And she walked off.

Cécile urged for her to come faster and thus Wendy walked faster, picking up the dress slightly.

"Sit, sit." She ordered.

"Why are you so happy, now?"

"Exactly what I thought." Florence hissed and Colette rolled her eyes.

"Handsome stranger's name is Peter."

"Is that all?"

"No."

"Just go on."

"_Oh mon dieu, vous allez éclate de jolie_! So you know our cocky little Florence went up to him and all? Well, he just kept asking and asking and asking about you! He totally likes you, Wendy. He kept asking, 'how is she doing' or 'where is your friend's date?'_ Il veut probablement vous demander de danser_!" Cécile was glowing and beaming as she talked, and to be very honest, Wendy wasn't very fazed.

"Oh, how lovely."

"She doesn't even like him! I should get him, then!" Florence snapped, irritated at how Wendy was being a brat. Flo only thought about how ungrateful she was being.

"Shut up, Flo. Hey, Wendy, what's wrong?" Colette asked worried.

"Nothing, I just need some wine." Wendy sighed.

"Was it André and Liliana?"

Wendy let out a mockery laugh, "Not everything is about a boy, Colette!"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know, my stomach's just hurting. I feel like I'm going to hurl."

"Perhaps it is because you have not ate at all. Here I'll call here someone."

She lifted her hand and immediately a man with a white vest and a silver tray came over.

"_Bonjour, je suis très faim. Puis-je s'il vous plaît avoir une portion d'un petit jeu avec un peu de salade? S'il vous plaît assurez le jeu n'est pas trop cuit et trop salé._" She ordered and the man nodded.

He proceeded to ask, "_Est-ce tout_?"

"Yes, thank you."

He left and Colette looked at Wendy who was clutching her stomach.

"I need fresh air, excuse me."

"Don't take too long! The food will be here in no time."

Wendy stood up and began to make her way through the round tables full of her classmates and teachers. She jogged up the stairs and went over to an empty balcony on the floor. She went out and closed the French glass doors. The balcony was on the 4th floor, not looking down on much. The view though, was actually very lovely.

Notre Dame Boarding School for Young Women and Men was miles away from Paris, on the outskirts. It was surrounded by pure dark green, and tall trees. To get to Paris, you had to take a bus that the school provided. That was about a 30 minute ride. The bus came on Friday after school, Saturday afternoon, and Sunday afternoon. Notre Dame wasn't bad to be very honest. It was peaceful and quiet. Like tonight. The dark blanket of the night covered the horizon and lots of stars twinkled. Particularly, the second star on the right shone very bright. Wendy always wondered about stars.

In school, it said stars were hot round balls of fire, but from here they looked like a light shining and dancing. Some stars were dim and others illuminated the sky more. Wendy always favored the second star to the right. It was partially because of what her mother read to her before she went to sleep. Every night in the nursery in her big and cosy house on corner of the street in Bloomsbury, London, she was read several fairy tales like Sleeping Beauty or Cinderella. John, Michael, and Wendy always favored Peter Pan. The thought of never growing up enchanted all the Darling children greatly. Things changed though, and she was shipped off to a small boarding school that was an hour away from London.

Everything really was a blur. That boarding school seemed more like an institute or prison than a school. She doesn't remember much, but then she was shipped to Notre Dame once she turned 14. She's been living there since.

Sometimes, when the girls are out visiting their family or asleep, she likes to read one of the books she packed. Not Jane Eyre or The Secret Garden, but Peter Pan. She always found something new in the words. For some odd reason, the book would have notes or underlined words or even corrections and she'd love to spend that time to try to decipher them out.

The wind was cool and she loved the feel of it against her bare skin . She closed her eyes and felt the nice breeze. The door opened and the curtains flew out. She immediately opened her eyes and grabbed onto the railing.

The handsome boy from before cleared his throat and scratched his head nervously and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"A tad too late for that, don't you think?" She sighed in relief and continued to look out.

He closed the glass doors and stood next to her. He looked out, glancing at her every now and then.

"I think this balcony is taken." She pushed the mask up her nose and didn't even stare at him.

"I'd like to be in your company."

"Well, I don't really know you. Hey, considering this is a masquerade and all, where is your mask?"

"Well, considering I just came a day ago, I wasn't well prepared."

"Oh."

"So what are you doing out here, by yourself?"

"My stomach hurts and my head is spinning. Needed some peace out here."

"Is that just an excuse?"

"Partially."

He let out an amused laugh and nodded.

"Is that so? Why?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I do, really."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Peter, of course." He grinned looking at her if she was just making it up.

"Well, I'm Wendy."

"I know who you are."

Wendy looked at him, studying him.

"How? Are you stalking me? Did my mother sent you, because-"

"Oh no, Wendy. I'm here on behalf of myself and for you of course."

She looked at him as if he grew a second head and walked a step backward. She clutched the railing and he mentally slapped himself.

"I'm sorry, Wendy Lady. That came out horribly wrong. I'm here to make things better between us."

"What are you talking about! I just met you! There's no us!" She cried angrily.

"Wendy, you can stop pretending now, no one's here!" He cried in defense, trying to reach out for her.

"Don't touch me! You're insane!" She snapped and walked over to the glass, rattling the door, it was locked.

"Wendy, what are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about!"

"Wendy, I promised I'd come back and I'm here to take you back. Remember me, Peter Pan?"

She began to laugh hysterically which scared him.

"You are insane! Oh my god, let me out of here!" She began to crazily pound on the door, screaming like a mad woman.

"Wendy, calm down." He tried to reach for her, but she screamed even louder. Finally, the door swung open and Cécile plus René stood there.

"What's wrong?" René shouted and Wendy ran into his arms, embraced him and hugged him so hard.

She kissed his cheek and muttered over and over again a 'thank you.' Peter stood there, and of course Cécile and René expected the worst.

"D-did you hurt my Wendy?"

"No, I didn't!" Peter said in defense, stepping inside.

"Wendy, what happened?" Cécile asked looking at her. Wendy removed the mask and threw it to the ground.

Peter's breath caught in his throat once he looked at how beautiful she really was.

"I got scared."

"Of what?"

"Of how the door was locked. I didn't want to freeze to death." She lied as if nothing had happened, and Peter looked at her in disbelief. He no longer knew what was happening.

"What were you doing outside with him?" René carefully questioned, looking back the two of them.

"I wanted to talk to her alone and privately." Peter confidently spoke and Wendy nodded in agreement.

"About?" René's jaw tightened and the glare he was giving Peter could definitely kill.

"Now that is none of your concern." Wendy grinned and crossed her arms.

"Let me walk, Wendy out. Back to the masquerade." Peter butted in, but Wendy shook her head. She shot a slick and mean look, looking at him with anger and even fear.

He hated that look she was giving him. He didn't knew what he did wrong. How she went from crazy, mad woman to a lying and deceiving woman. He didn't know why she was afraid of him, and specifically he didn't know why she was pretending to not know who he was.

She had to know who he was!

"It's alright, we've talked enough." Her voice was not at all confident or steady, but no one questioned it. He nodded and walked out.

How confusing she was.

René and Cécile gave each other worried looks, but walked her back to the masquerade. They all went back to where everyone was currently dancing. No one was sitting down, but Peter and the teachers.

"I'm going to go eat something, while you all dance." Cécile excused herself and walked back to where she sat.

"You said I could have a dance." René wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed. Truthfully, she was still frightened, but wanted to forget it. At least, for now.

"And you are going to. Lead the way." She smiled and he took her hand.

He lead her to an empty spot and he danced with her gracefully and skillfully. All that ballroom dancing had payed off. They talked about everything that was actually nothing. Just about how the masquerade was and how René had talked to Cindy.

Everything was funny, they were just joking, but René couldn't contain what he had to say, thus he said it.

"_Je suis profondément en amour avec vous, Wendy. Je suis tombé assez difficile pour vous, et je l'aime chaque moment_."

* * *

Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I need to say that this is NOT a sequel for King of Neverland. NOT A SEQUEL FOR KING OF NEVERLAND. I just wanted to clear that up :) . Please do follow, favorite, and review. Excuse me for any errors either in spelling, grammar, and in the French spoken above. Please do enjoy this chapter. I did not only include French, but Spanish for André. He is from Spain and thus speaks Spanish. Here are the translations and love you all x x, thanks for the reviews! :

_parfait = _perfect

_beau garçon = _handsome boy

_Vous allez voir tous = _You'll all see

_Oh non, il va sûrement être écrasé = _Oh no, he'll surely be crushed

_que hermosa te ves, como siempre ( __**spanish, not french) =**_ You look beautiful, like always

_Por el amor de Dios (__** spanish, not french) **_= For God's sake

_toujours =_ forever

_Vous allez éclater de joie = _You're going to burst with joy

_Il veut probablement vous demander de danser =_ He probably wants to ask you to dance

_Bonjour, je suis très faim. Puis-je s'il vous plaît avoir une portion d'un petit jeu avec un peu de salade? S'il vous plaît assurez le jeu n'est pas trop cuit et trop salé = _Hello, I'm very hungry. Can I please have a small portion of a game with a little salad? Please make sure the game is not overcooked and too salty.

_Est-ce tout = _Is that all

_Je suis profondément en amour avec vous, Wendy. Je suis tombé assez difficile pour vous, et je l'aime chaque moment = _I am deeply in love with you, Wendy. I have fallen quite hard for you, and I love every moment of it.

Much love everyone x x :)


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday was always the most enjoyable day of the week. Everyone would wake up a little later than usual, eat in the food hall, and then give their families a ring.

"_Oh maman, tout va parfaitement bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais très bien dans mes études_." Cécile played with her hair as she held the phone with the other hand.

"_Oui maman, je ne vais pas et avoir un petit ami. D'accord, Je t'aime trop, bye maman! Oh, et envoyez-moi plus d'argent pour les macarons_." She hung the phone and gave Wendy the 'it's your turn' look. Wendy groaned internally and walked to the phone. She reluctantly dialed and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Mary Darling's familiar voice asked, her voice not as gentle as it should've been. Wendy gripped the phone tighter and became worried,

"Good afternoon, mother. How do you do?"

"Oh Wendy, something terrible has happened." Her voice cracked at the end, scaring Wendy.

"Mother, what has happened?"

"A-Aunt Millicent has past." And she broke down. The phone was removed from Mary and she only heard shuffling.

John came to the phone shortly after, "Wendy, are you there?"

"Did Aunt Millicent really past?"

"I'm afraid she did."

"How?"

"I-I don't know." He said softly.

"John, you're lying."

"Wendy, I don't think she's dead. She's just disappeared. Mother and father have assumed the worst. She just left. She was taking care of Michael, and once she left to go home, she disappeared. She didn't make it home."

"Does the police have a clue?"

"They just found footprints on the mud, next to her house. We sincerely have no idea where she has gone." But Wendy knew much better than that.

"Do you have a clue?"

"I do."

"Well, do tell."

"She's been abducted by Hook!"

"By who?"

"Hook!"

"Who is that?"

"Oh right. I forgot that you have been brainwashed."

"Stop talking nonsense, John. Where do you think she really is?" She said a little too loudly and everyone in the common room stared at her. She blushed and faced the wall, clutching the phone.

"You have heard me. She was kidnapped by Hook. Peter has probably explained to you."

"Peter whom?"

"Oh Wendy! You know Peter Pan! He's in the academy at this moment. I am sure he has talked to you, he just talked to me!"

"Peter Pan is nothing but a bedtime story, John." She spat and John gasped in the other end.

"Wendy, you must listen to Peter. Listen to Peter!" He said before a cry was heard and the line was dead.

She angrily slammed the telephone and everyone jumped. Colette, Cécile, and Florence shared worried looks.

Cécile walked over to Wendy who was leaning against the wall, next to the telephone. She was red, flushed. Her eyes were scattered, her breath was coming out rather rapidly. Cécile grabbed Wendy by the shoulders and looked at Wendy. The smaller girl slowed down her breathing and stared at her friend's pitiful gaze.

"Are you alright?"

"Peachy." She said sarcastically and Cécile removed her hands from Wendy's shoulders.

"Why don't we go the stop, already? We'll meet the boys on the bus." Cécile gave her a small smile and Wendy nodded numbly. The other girls trailed behind them and Wendy kept quiet. Not really in the mood.

Now there were a few things she needed to understand. First of all, Aunt Millicent was gone, with only footprints. Second, John insisted that she was taken by a antagonist of children's tale. Third, John had also insisted that Peter Pan had talked to her. The fictional, naive, and immature protagonist of story had talked to her about the situation. Fourth, John had said she was brainwashed. Was he literal or was he exaggerating at her short term memory? And lastly, she understood that Peter, that boy from the masquerade was indeed a prank, by John.

To be frank, she wasn't sure if it was a prank. She wanted to believe it was a prank, after all it'd make things easier for her.

"Wendy, come on, princess. Get on the bus!" Colette pushed her into the bus and Wendy stumbled, grabbing a random person.

"_Regardez_!" Some girl shouted and Wendy apologized softly. Cécile pushed Wendy to go further and Wendy ended up sitting at two empty seats. Colette and Cécile sat in behind her and Florence in the front with the Liliana. The bus was rather empty, only a few girls in the back seats.

Finally, after a few moments, she saw the boys coming up the steps of the bus and with a new member, Peter. René and Peter were chatting inaudible and both boys looked at her, at the same time. She waved nervously, and she saw Peter tell René something. René stood dumbfounded and Peter was making his way towards Wendy which made her itch in the seat.

He plumped down next to her and Wendy scooted closer to the window.

"Afternoon, Wendy." He gave her a boyish smile that made something the back of head flash.

"Afternoon, Peter. What a surprise." She said sarcastically and Peter laughed at her wittiness.

"What does everyone usually do once they get in the city?" He asked, observing her.

She played with the hem of the skirt, not even looking at him in fear of her turning much more crimson than before, "Some go to the shops, others go to restaurants, and some go watch movies."

"And what do you do?"

"It depends every time."

"What do you wish to do today?"

"I want to go dine under the Eiffel Tower. I hardly ever get to do it."

"Well then, we're going to go dine."

"We? I burly even know you."

"Ah, but you do. I have a mission with you, Wendy." He smirked, ruffling his sandy hair.

She laughed haughtily, "You're insane. You honestly frighten me."

"You don't look frightened."

"But believe me, I am shaking inside. You are a psychopath, who knows when you'll pounce on me?" She stared out the window and in a very quiet whisper Peter said,

"I'd never hurt you, Wendy."

The rest of the ride was quiet, an uncomfortable silence. He would always open his mouth, but then clamp it shut.

She was squirming inside. She was scared of him, what he could've done to her on that night. And yet, he acts as if nothing happened. She wanted to act like that too, but she had to pray for the best and be prepared for the worst.

Florence would constantly turn around and glance at Peter. He smile at her and she'd turn back. Colette pulled on Wendy's messy bun, whilst Cécile poked Peter every so often.

To the girls, Peter was an exoctic animal. Even if he looked like the other boys, but at the same time, he did not. He always lit everything. He was boyish and charming, everything a girl would want.

The looks of envy were not ever missed, and the whispers of gossip were always screams.

Was Wendy having an affair with Peter while with René?

Is Wendy going out with Peter to make René jealous?

Did René dump Wendy for Cindy?

Funny how none of them was true.

She was not courting nor seeing anyone, despite René's confession.

Boys are complicated.

The bus stopped in front of an almost vacant street, with only flower boutiques and one shop for jewelry.

Everyone piled out of the bus and huddled in groups, recollecting their friends. The 7 friends plus three more companies were huddled together, talking about what to do.

André would repeatedly look at Wendy, wishing to talk to her and only receiving the silent treatment.

"Us girls are going to go shop for a while until it is 15:30, and then we will meet at garden and from there we'll walk to the Eiffel Tower. Do you guys like the plan?" Cécile was always the one to take the upper hand or be in charge, no one really complained.

"Might if I steal Wendy for the first house of your ladies' shopping?" André asked and René rolled his eyes, butting in,

"You can't."

"Says who?'

"Says I." René retorted which annoyed Wendy the most.

"No, says I. I'm sorry lads, I'd like to shop for new clothing."

And that silenced everyone. Florence hit Wendy in her ribs, whispering,

"You fool. They obviously like you and yet here you are with us? I'd kill."

"I am not a piece of meat nor are they carnivores lions. If you'd like to join them go ahead."

Flo glared at her, and turned to Peter, "Would you like to stroll around? I'd very much like to show you Paris."

He nodded, grinning and pulled out his arm. She gladly took it and off they went.

"Well that was odd." Cindy said while twisting her sparkling amber hair.

"_Si, muy raro, no te parece_?" Andre said in agreement.

"Sigh, Spanish is such a charming language." Colette sighed happily and Cindy giggled.

"I could say something very disgusting and you'd still insist that Spanish is a beautiful language." André laughed and the rest chuckled in agreement.

"Okay say something mean." Colette urged him.

"_Usted es la persona más crédula y molesto en París_."

"Still beautiful. Hey, what does that even mean?" Colette asked.

Cindy answered for him, a smile tugging at her lips, "It means you are the most gullible and annoying person in Paris."

Colette grimaced and the rest of the gang burst out laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny, you idiot. You can die for all I care."

"Aw, little Colette is angry." Sébastien teased and Colette rolled her eyes, throwing her wavy jet black hair behind her shoulder.

"_Vous pouvez tous mourir_." She hissed and again, they laughed,

"Quit the children act, and let's go, I need a brand new bag." Cécile began to walk away and the rest of the girls followed.

Peter listened quietly as Florence pointed out many things. He noticed that Paris and London had some similarities, and he couldn't decide what he liked best.

* * *

Meanwhile everyone else was doing their own thing, Florence was showing Peter everything ( or most) of Paris.

"_Alors, que pensez-vous de Paris_?" She asked in quick French and he looked at her very confused.

"Huh?"

She giggled and said in English, "What do you think of Paris?"

"I think it's fascinating, just lacks adventure."

"Do you like adventure, Peter?"

"Oh very much, from where I come from-"

"Where are you from?"

He quickly blurted out, "London. Bloomsbury actually, that's how Wendy and I know each other."

"She said she didn't know you though."

He had to admit that did sting a tad. He shrugged and went on, "In London, the streets were filled with adventure. No parents, no adults."

"Where are you parents?" She asked very intrigued.

"I'm an orphan. I had these other boys with me, um Slightly, Tootles, Binky, Marmaduke, Nibs, and Curly."

"What are they like?"

"They're all different. I love them like my own brothers. Slightly is the laughing stock of almost everything. He's very silly and very conceited."

"He sounds interesting."

"Oh, it gets better."

"_Continuer_!"

"Tootles is the most humble and sweetest of the boys. He's very clumsy, but he's brave. Just how everyone should be. He's the youngest, but I believe he's the oldest. Nibs is the bravest of all. He's always happy, always spreading joy. I think he's the lost boys' source of happiness."

"Lost boys?"

"Uh, that's what we call ourselves. We've lost our way, but it's alright, we have each other."

"Are there more?"

"Oh yes, there's Curly and the twins. Curly is a trouble magnet, always calling it in the worst of times. He's not very sharp, but he's likeable. He's shy at times, but with us he is the loudest. And the twins, well there's not much to them, actually. The most I know about them is that they look alike and that they finish each other's sentences."

"Where are they now, Peter?"

He saddened at the question, missing his lost boys.

"Neverland."

"Is that the name of the orphanage?"

He forgot that to most he was nothing, but a fantasy. So he nodded. The lost boys were in Neverland being taken care by the fairies, or mostly Tinker Bell.

"Why were you sent away?"

"I wasn't sent away, I'm here looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Someone." He grinned obnoxiously and Florence laughed, hitting him softly in his broad shoulders.

"Are you looking for your Wendy?" She flirted, but he widened his eyes, surprised.

"My what?"

"Well, the orphanage women must've read to you Peter Pan? And your names is Peter, so you must be looking for your Wendy. Well tell Wendy the same thing, actually. It's perfectly hilarious how she turns a crimson red once we ask her for her Peter." She laughed at herself which made Peter too happy.

"I've found my Wendy."

"_Et qui est-ce_?" She asked quickly.

He winked at her before he said, "It's a secret."

"You suck, Peter. Hey what's your last name?" She grinned, looking up at him. He thought very quickly and came up with, "Peter Young."

"You suck, Peter Young." She stuck her tongue out and giggled as he mimicked.

"You're not English, are you?" He stuck his hands into his pockets as he walked on the rocky bridge.

"I'm American as you can guess. My father's French. He used to go here. Thus, I'm here. God, I miss New York." She sighed.

"I've been to New York. It's really lively."

"I know. I miss my friends there."

"You'll see them." He glowed and she nodded. Everything he said made everything realer.

"How have you been to New York?"

"It was quite an adventure." He smirked and she groaned again.

"You're quite secretive, aren't you, lad?"

"It makes me, me."

"It's 15:20 , I best believe we must be on our way to the garden."

"Have you ever been to Kensington Gardens?"

"No."

"You're missing something greatly."

They began to make their way off the bridge and to the garden. The very short walk was a comfortable silence and some harmonizing hums. Once they arrived, they saw a huge pond in the middle with a grey, scaped statue of angel playing a pipe. It was full of students from Notre Dame and they spotted the gang under a big tree, with large red blankets on the ground and baskets of food. His mouth watered at the sight. There were also several shopping bags on the ground, all stacked up high.

Clearly they were all filthy rich.

He was rich too. He was rich in fantasies and in thrills. He would never ever be poor, for Neverland would always be full of excitement as long as he lived.

Florence sat down next to Cécile.

"_Devinez quoi_!" She exclaimed, sitting on her knees.

"What?" Florence asked.

"We got you a really cute skirt, Wendy picked it out." Cécile pointed at Wendy who was eating a muffin.

"Why thank you girls. You all are truly amazing." She thanked them and Colette began to offer her some food.

Peter sat criss crossed on the blanket, and grabbed a sandwich from inside. André sat next to him, snacking on an apple.

"What do you think of Paris?" He asked before he bit into the cherry red apple. Everyone turned to him. He felt quite shy once Wendy's focus was trained on him. It was a rare and weird feeling that bubbled in the bottom pit of his stomach.

"Well, it's certainly something else." He gulped down the bite and the rest nodded silently.

"We are going to the Eiffel Tower after, I'm sure you're going to love it!" Cindy smiled wide and the rest chorused 'yeahs.'

"I really hope I do."

"_Es muy hermoso. La vista es muy bonita desde allá arriba. Es algo que siempre vas a recordar_." Cindy added and Colette butted in,

"You'll want to live here once you come here every Saturday, believe me."

He nodded, smiled, and caught Wendy studying him.

He winked at her and she turned away, biting on her muffin nervously.

She would surely remember.

* * *

Thank you all for reading and very sorry for the waiting. Please do review, favorite, and follow! Excuse any errors! Here are the translations :

_Oh maman, tout va parfaitement bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais très bien dans mes études _= Oh momma, everything's perfectly fine. Don't worry, I'm doing great in my studies

_Oui maman, je ne vais pas et avoir un petit ami. D'accord, Je t'aime trop, bye maman! Oh, et envoyez-moi plus d'argent pour les macarons = _Yes momma, I have and will not have a boyfriend. Okay, I love you too, bye mom! Oh and send me more money for those macarons

_Regardez = _Watch it

_Si, muy raro, no te parece (_ **Spanish) =** Yes, very weird, is it not?

_Usted es la persona más crédula y molesto en París __**(Spanish) = **_You are the most gullible and annoying person in Paris.

_Vous pouvez tous mourir _= You all can die

_Alors, que pensez-vous de Paris = _So what do you think of Paris

_continuer _= Go on

_Et qui est-ce_ = And who is it

_Devinez quoi = _Guess what

_Es muy hermoso. La vista es muy bonita desde allá arriba. Es algo que siempre vas a recordar __**( Spanish )**_It's very beautiful. The view is very pretty from up there. It is something you'll always remember.

Also, lovelies, would you rather I write the translations right next to the italics, or should I keep it at the bottom? I want to do what is best and most beneficial. I was thinking about how much of a drag it would be having to scroll down and look for the word. I also do try to do it in order so it's a tad bit easier.

Don't forget to review, I really appreciate it if you do. If you have not read my other story, King of Neverland here's the link : s/9574454/1/King-of-Neverland

Also, these two stories are DIFFERENT AND **NOT** SEQUELS.

Stay very lovely, x x.


	4. Chapter 4

It had always been such a good thing that the windows were ever so big and crystal clear. They were present in nearly every single room, from the classrooms to the dorms. In class, Wendy always loved to sit next to the windows. She sat fairly away from the window and the sun rays hit half of her face, lightening her hair and giving her eyes a sparkle that was by far very admirable. The window in World History was the best window there was.

She always saw many things. Springtime was present and very lovely. Flowers lined the outside of the window, and the trees were a pure green that seemed nearly heavenly. How she wished to just jump outside and lay in the cleanly cut grass, to stare up at those white cotton candy clouds.

But no. She was stuck in a closed, semi-packed class with a teacher whom clearly showed favoritism and just absolutely loved to get Wendy in trouble just for even glancing out the window.

Miss Océane Guillory was sitting on her old brown specially carved desk from Spain. A present from the school's biggest funder, André. She pushed her cherry like hair strand behind her ear and put her hands over thighs.

"Now can someone tell me when the American Revolution began?" Océane asked and the class remained silent.

"Mr. Agnés, can you tell me when the American Revolution began?" Henri snapped his head toward the teacher and said haughtily,

" _Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec la France_?"

"It's world history." She retorted and he sighed.

"It began a long time ago when dinosaurs roamed the island. _Oh, allez sur_, Miss Guillory! This is absolutely unnecessary."

"Oh you must think you are hilarious! Stay after class, will you?" She frowned and went around her desk.

They all laughed and Henri groaned, smashing his head against the wooden desk.

"_Vous êtes une oeuvre d'art_, Henri." Alice, the girl on his right, teased.

"I know, don't need to tell me." He said cockily and Miss Guillory shot him a look.

"Would you like to stay after school tomorrow, too?"

"_Non, Madame._" He falsely grinned wide and the bell rang at the perfect time. Last period was always such a relief.

"No homework, and Henri you stay." He rolled his eyes and Wendy walked out of the classroom with Alice and this other boy named Harvey.

Alice and Harvey were the two first friends she had made. They were older than her by two years, and were considered fairly popular and well known.. Alice Brown was a tall, skinny, and alright girl that had blonde hair that was always braided into pigtails. Her charisma was what really pulled everyone in. Harvey Clifton was not only Wendy's first friend, but her first crush. He was handsome with hazel eyes that always seemed to catch every detail and a brilliant smile. He was a gentleman, just how any English young man should be.

"Would you like to grab a snack with Alice and I?" He asked as he grasped his books and began walking down the hall.

"I'm awfully tired, perhaps another time. I'm terribly sorry, Harvey." She apologized and he shrugged, smiling his infamous smile.

"Not even for this beautiful smile you're witnessing?" He joked around and she laughed with Alice.

"You're perfectly horrid. I must get going, I have yet to take a nap, and yet to clean my room."

"You're awfully great with excuses, Wendy Darling. You surely have practiced."

"Oh leave her alone, Harvey." Alice interrupted and he rolled his eyes,

"Oh hush, Alice. My, my, we must get you a drink, we don't any hallucinations, now do we?"

"I hate you. Mustn't I remind you that we talked about you referencing that stupid book of Alice in Wonderland."

"Mustn't I remind you, I'm not one to care much." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Very childish you are." Wendy glowed and he laughed with his very deep voice.

"Goodbye, Wendy Darling. I bid you goodbye." He waved at her as she walked away, but he stopped her,

"Oh Wendy! Did I tell you?" He asked and she looked at him confused.

"No?"

"I found your Peter Pan! He is in my English class, perfect for your fairy tale life!" Wendy groaned as he let the words slip out and she turned around.

Alice was right, Harvey was very button pushing.

She walked by herself to her dorm, hugging her leather journal to her chest and holding onto the brown old textbook about World History. The halls weren't very full, as everyone had different schedules. She waved and greeted those who she bumped into.

She walked out of the building for classes and walked across the garden to the girl dorms. She saw Sébastien sitting on the steps with a white envelope in his hand. He was clearly anxious and thus Wendy began to jog to him.

"Sébastien!" She shouted as she almost reached him. He jumped to his feet and smiled in relief.

"_Enfin _, you came. I have an invitation for you." He shoved it into her hands and she gave him her books to hold.

She opened the envelope as quickly as she could and also as neat as it could be. She unfolded the invitation and thus read out loud,

"You are invited to Sir Grégoire Buckley and Miss Marcelle Dé Lux wedding."

Sébastien hanged his head and was embraced by Wendy, "I'm dearly sorry, Sébastien."

"What can we do about it? I'm relieved my mother is experiencing happiness, but I'm certainly angry at whom she is marrying. I am to become Sébastien Buckley! Horrendous mane." He pulled out of the hug and she walked with him to her dorm.

"Perhaps Grégoire isn't as bad as we think."

"He had an affair with a harlot last summer whilst with his second wife!" He threw his hands up and she frowned.

"Perhaps, things have changed."

"No one can change ever so fast, Wendy._Je jureI,_ if he does anything to my mother, I will skin him alive!" He thrusted his fist into the air and Wendy shook her head, laughing slightly. They walked past the entrance door and made their way down the hallway.

"Quite brutal, aren't you?"

"I can do oh so much worse, believe me, Wendy."

They went up the flights of stairs until they reached the very top floor.

"Have you told the others?" Wendy asked as she walked to her dorm room, taking out a key from her brown leather school bag.

"I've only told Florence, but she seemed kind of distant. I fear she did not really hear me at all. Have you noticed how distant she has become?" Sébastien asked as he strolled in behind Wendy, dropping the books on her desk.

"Only a tad. She couldn't possibly ignore you, Sébastien. She loves you dearly, like a brother." Wendy smiled at him and unlocked a drawer on her nightstand. She slipped in the invitation and locked it again.

"Why ever would you lock your drawers?"

"Because I hide things in there, duh." Wendy put the key back under her mattress and sat on the edge of the bed watching Sébastien pace back and forth.

"Things have changed, Wendy. I no longer see her as a little American girl who was shipped off, no I see her like a women that I love._ Florence est magnifique dans tous les sens_, Wendy. A-and we kissed a couple of nights ago."

"You kissed?" Wendy shouted, very surprised and Sébastien made a 'sh' sound in result.

"Yes. Remember when everyone went to go watch a movie in the common room?"

Wendy nodded in reply.

"Well, she insisted I walked her to her dorm, and we were outside the door. No one was even in the building. She looked so beautiful, you wouldn't comprehend. She was talking to me about something called Neverland and then I couldn't take it. My hand softly went on her cheek, God, her skin is so silky and soft and I had to do more. I kissed her and she kissed back. It was amazing, Wendy. I have never experienced any kiss ever so wonderful, and you know I've had more than my fair share of kisses!"

He was smiling and his cheeks and neck were colored a deep red. He ran his hand through his leather black hair and his blue denim eyes were so big and full of happiness. Wendy could not help, but smile so wide.

"I am very happy for you, Sébastien." Wendy laughed slightly as his smile deepened. He sat next to her on the bed, dropping back.

"There's only one problem, Wendy." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"What could it be?" She asked ever so curious. He remained quiet, his eyes still closed.

"This bed is far much more comfortable than mine. We really should switch places."

Wendy smacked him lightly on his stomach and he did not flinch. Not at all.

"Tell me the problem!" Wendy urged him and he ignored her.

"So are you coming with me to Calais? Perhaps we can even go to Belgium after the wedding! I want to get away from Grégoire as fast as possible."

"Sébastien!" She shouted hitting him again, but much harder. That strong boy did not even move!

"Imagine how fun it'd be to go to Belgium with the gang. I'm going to invite Henri, Colette, Cécile, Cindy, Henri, René, and André. Oh and maybe, Peter. Depends if we get closer in two weeks." He opened his eyes and put his hands behind his head. He smirked wildly once he saw Wendy's hard glare.

She grabbed a white cushion from her bed and began to hit him repeatedly.

"Tell."

One hard smack for Sébastien.

"Me."

Two very rough hits for Sébastien. He was laughing ever so loud as she hit him.

"The."

Three thumps now!

"Damn."

Her anger only grew as he continued to laugh.

"Problem! Tell the problem! Please!" She begged tired at the entire effort she was putting into the pillow hits. His chuckles died down and he sat up, leaning on his elbows.

"She doesn't see me as her lover!"

"How do you know, did she tell you?" Wendy asked very intrigued once again.

"_Non, mais je le sens dans mon coeur_." He clutched his chest dramatically and Wendy groaned in frustration.

"Sébastien!"

"She didn't tell me, but trust me, Darling. I know she does not feel the same way."

"You must be playing. Sébastien, for being a rock at school and being ever so frightening, you are a very romantic person."

"Ouch," He feigned hurt, "That was like an arrow to the knee, Wendy."

"Your reputation is crumbling with all this talk." Wendy joked and he rolled his eyes.

"_Je vous déteste _. Anyways, I will keep these intense and intimate-"

"Sébastien, don't start." Wendy shot him the 'if you go on, watch yourself' look which did not faze him much.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by a supposed British girl who knows no such manners despite-"

"Sébastien!"

"_Arrêtez de m'interrompre_! Must I start again? As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted-"

"Stop repeating yourself!"

"Stop cutting me off!"

"You frustrate me!"

"Shut your pretty little mouth!"

"You don't tell me what to do!" Wendy yelled and Sébastien then yelled back,

"I'm older you, _imbécile_!"

"Don't call me _imbécile_, you _imbécile_!"

"Don't call me _imbécile_ because I called you _imbécile, imbécile_!"

"Don't call me _imbécile_ again because I called you _imbécile_ because you called me _imbécile_, you _imbécile_!"

Wendy angrily smacked his shoulder.

"Don't call me _imbécile_ twice then because I called you _imbécile_ twice because you called me _imbécile _, you damn _imbécile_!"

"_Dieu, vous êtes impossible_!" Wendy shouted and Sébastien burst into laughter. She tried to hold back her laugh, staring angrily at him, biting her lip hard just to keep the little giggle back.

Him dissolving into laughter even more made her want to laugh! And unfortunately, she let out a snort. The two began to laugh crazily, Wendy holding her sides, and Sébastien in tears.

The door swung open to reveal the whole gang coming with snacks. They stared funnily at the two.

Sébastien and Wendy looked at the gang and back at themselves and cried harder.

* * *

The boys had left for their dorms leaving the 4 girls in their room.

"This Wednesday was awfully tiring." Cécile yawned and slipped into her bed, pulling the covers up to her ears.

"I know. Well, I'm off ladies. Turn off your candle, Wendy!" Colette shouted from across the room, snuggled in her bed.

"Last page!" Wendy begged waving the book in the air.

"Off!" All the girls yelled at Wendy and the door burst open.

Miss Océane was the nighttime dorm supervisor.

"Boo!" All the girls let out ear piercing screams and Miss Océane chuckled to herself.

"Miss, you frightened us! You are perfectly horrid!" Florence clutched her racing heart and sat up.

"You ladies know my rule about lights after 10." The women with the cherry hair scorned and Wendy hesitantly blew out the candle and closed her book shut, placing it over nightstand.

"Goodnight, girls. See you at the awards assembly." Miss Océane smiled at the girls though they couldn't really see since it was dark. She walked out and closed the creaking door quietly.

All the girls fell asleep after a few minutes. Not Wendy though. She had always had trouble since she turned 13. It came out of nowhere. John and Michael insisted it was because of their 'adventure.'

She stopped telling stories because father had insisted she caused her brothers to get obsessed with fantasies. That and she forgot most of them.

Most of the time she couldn't sleep because she had several flashes. She didn't know exactly what they were.

Sometimes she'd get flashes of being in a hospital or school or some white building with flickering fluorescent lights. She'd always wake up tied or strapped with black, leather tattered rope. The bed she was in was always in perfect condition. The bed was white, not a single stain present or at least not visible. She'd then remember these women and men pushing her down on a metal table. She'd always lose it once she felt earmuffs being put on.

Her old, very secret therapist told her they were just visions imagined or created by her mind. She said the cause was unknown, but they were all certainly fake. Not a single flash she saw was real.

There were other flashes she saw, but she didn't really talk about those. She'd see very few things. Wendy sometimes saw grass. Grass and trees and plants that were rich and colorful. Then she'd see these lovely, charming sea green eyes. They were big and indulging. Just the way the perfect eyes should be. And she'd see a bit of dirty skin. It was tropical like, and had dirt spots or dust. But it looked soft. She'd always wished to touch it. And last, she'd see a hook.

It was odd, really. The hook was always covered in blood, and with the silver underneath

reflecting off. It gave her chills, even if it was a hook.

So she laid awake in the midst of the night. Her eyes wide open, staring into the dark black nothing. Absolute nothing. Perhaps, now that she thought about it, she lacked fascination.

Fascination. Adventure. Interest. Something worth writing down and reading about. You cannot write about stories, you have never experienced. A story about a bored girl in France is not intriguing. It does not call out to you and makes you wish for your own travels.

No sir, it makes you feel lucky that you are not trapped. It makes you feel as if it you have it better, and that is not what Wendy Darling wants.

She wants to inspire people to get out there more! To be daring! To be brave and courageous! To find your own destiny.

Cliché, but most definitely true. So she laid there, trying to fall asleep, yet being clouded by sad and annoying thoughts of how she can escape. What is truly stopping her? Fear? Fear of what? The fear of being hurt? The fear of being robbed off? Or perhaps the fear of dying without truly accomplishing anything.

Wendy Darling was not afraid of death. She once had been told that to die would be an awfully big adventure. Now she was not sure whom told her, but she did know that they were absolutely correct.

Out of nowhere, she heard a very soft jingle. A jingle that was pleasuring to the ears. She sprinted to her feet, the wood underneath her bare feet creaking ever so loudly. She cringed, and grabbed a candle. Her hand hit everything, trying to find the box of matches. She finally found it, right underneath her book. She quickly lit the candle and the room was dimly illuminated. All the girls laid peacefully and angelically in their beds. A snore or two slipping quietly out. The jingle was louder this time. As if it were right outside her dorm room. She quietly began making her way to the door. The soft bell was now crystal clear and a very bright light was seen from the bottom of the door,

With the candle in her hand and with the desire of a tale, she opened the door. A white orb that sounded like a soft bell began to float down the hallway.

A dream, a flash, or reality, she was determined to follow that white orb.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! Sorry if it's late and if it's short or more like a filler chapter. Next chapter will be much more promising, I promise! So please review, favorite, or follow! Here are the translations :

_Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec la France = _What does this have to do with France

_Oh, allez sur = _Oh come on

_Vous êtes une oeuvre d'art = _You are a piece of art

_Non, Madame = _No ma'am

_Enfin _= Finally

_Je jureI_ = swear

_Florence est magnifique dans tous les sens_ = Florence is beautiful in every way

_Non, mais je le sens dans mon coeur = _No, but I feel it in my heart

_Je vous déteste = _I hate you

_Arrêtez de m'interrompre_ = Stop interrupting me

_Imbecile_ = idiot

_Dieu, vous êtes impossible =_God, you are impossible


	5. Chapter 5

The orb was moving at an eerily slow place, jingling as it went, and brightening more and more as it floated down the dark hallway. Wendy followed right behind, her bare feet thumping quietly as she walked. The candle she held in her hand was dripping and illuminating her.

The ghostly globe flew down the staircase, Wendy enchanted by how it glided down. The globe reached the ground floor and it was eerily quiet. Everything was pitch black with only a dim light and a candle roaming the floor. The orb led her outside and not once did Wendy think of where it was leading her too.

The courtyard was empty, well besides two guards who were guarding the perimeter. One on the south and the other on the north. The grass tickled her exposed feet and the sphere began to fly faster behind the building.

She ran, feeling refreshed as the cool wind hit her face ever so softly. The orb went to the old, rusty ladder and began to ascend. She put down the candle on the ground, blowing it off.

She was reckless and excited, so she grabbed onto the ladder and began to climb up. The ladder released a loud groan and she stopped for a second, but the orb did not. She climbed faster and it went too fast. It got lost once it reached the roof.

Wendy was confused, but decided to still climb up. Her naked feet felt cold as she went up. Wendy finally reached the roof and two black silhouettes were seen. The orb was gone and she went quiet. They did not hear and thus she walked further.

With the moon shining down, she saw it was a girl and a boy. More specifically, Florence and Peter. Florence's honey brown hair reaching down her back and her head was on his shoulder.

Surely, Sébastien would be infuriated at the sight of his Florence with someone else.

So she stayed and listened, for Sébastien only.

"Why does she interest you so much?" Florence asked quietly.

"Because she's endlessly engaging. It is certainly unexplainable, but believe me, it's something that's magical."

"_Croyez-vous en la magie _(Do you believe in magic)?"

"I believe there is magic out here in this world. Very small amount, but nonetheless there is magic."

"What kind of magic do you think there is out there?"

"There several, but there's the strongest one of all. No other than true love." He said it was such tranquility and sweetness, Wendy's heart melted on the spot.

"Do you think there's magic between you and me?" Florence's voice flared something quiet and deep inside Wendy.

"I think we share a nice friendship." He was blunt and direct and Flo sat up now.

"_Je pense que nous faisons trop_ (I think we do too)."

Wendy felt at ease as she saw that Florence meant no harm. She began to go down, feeling as if she lost something once she saw the orb was no more. She began to descend down the creaky stairs. The ladder now seemed looser than usual and it creaked louder.

How odd, how loose could a ladder get in under a minute? She bravely still put down another foot down. The ladder creaked louder and Peter shouted out,

"Who's there?"

She bit her lip and tried to go down faster. The coppery ladder began to go back. She let out a short scream as it began to fall back. Suddenly, the orb appeared again and she felt something cold and skinny muffle her scream. Someone grabbed the ladder and pulled it back into place.

She was scared and clutched onto the ladder hard. She looked up and saw Peter with his sea green eyes clouded with worry.

"Who's there?" A guard shouted and Wendy flinched. Peter signaled to climb back up and she hesitantly climbed up the ladder first.

"_Il ya une bougie ici, Lance. Venez regarder_ (There's a candle here, Lance. Come look)!" A guard ushered the other as she finally reached the the near top of the ladder. Peter pulled her up and ladder went flying back. She was dangling on the edge and surprisingly, she felt amazing.

The excitement rushing through her was accelerating. She was smiling so big as her legs dangled. A quite loud bang was heard as the ladder fell onto the ground.

"_Putain Saint! Lance, ce que vous pensez que c'était? Dieu, ce foutu échelle m'a fait peur de mon esprit _(Holy damn! Lance what you think that was? God, that damn ladder scared me out of my wits)!" The night watchman yelled in alarm.

Peter pulled Wendy up quickly and he landed roughly on his back with Wendy over him. Her nightgown was hiked up to her mid thighs and he felt red as he sensed her bare legs.

Her chestnut fell over her angelic face and she relied on her arms as she began to get up. His breath was caught in his throat as he studied her trying to get up.

"I'm awfully sorry." She whispered and realized that she was on him. She blushed furiously and rolled off him. He sat up, shaking his head. Florence stood there, gazing at the two, biting her inner cheek.

She stood up and her pale nightgown fell back down her knees. She put her hair behind her ears and felt embarrassed as the two studied her.

"What were you doing here?" Florence asked bitterly.

"I came here to smoke a cigarette, but I saw the roof was taken." Wendy bit back.

"Where are your cigarettes, then? Huh?" Florence crossed her arms, shooting the question like a bullet.

"Hidden in the valley, like every other woman hides her things." She shot back perfectly.

"Valley?" Peter asked innocently, standing up behind Wendy.

"In her breasts, Peter." Florence said as if it was nothing leaving Peter uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?" Wendy fired a question at Florence who took a bit too long to answer.

"_Aucun de votre entreprise_ (None of your business)."

"I thought you were down in the dorm asleep." Wendy crossed her arms, gazing at Florence.

"Sorry mother, I'm afraid I too have a life. You're not the only one with secrets, Wendy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wendy walked closer and Florence did too.

"You're not the only one who hides things, Wendy. I know about the drawer and the things in it."

"You went through my things?" She shouted and Peter from behind quieted her down. He softly touched her wrists from behind. Her head against his chest and he whispered into her ear,

"Wendy, calm down. Let's take you to bed."

His hot breath tickled her, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She slowly moved her wrists from his hold.

"Stop it, Peter." She said hotly and her heart thudded hard against her chest.

"Wendy-" Flo was more sincere, but Wendy burned inside once more. The fire inside her chest restarted.

"How dare you go through my things!"

"J_e suis désolé _(I'm sorry). It slipped my mouth, and the curiosity killed me, Wendy. I had to know."

"W-What did you see?" Wendy stuttered walking closer, leaving the warmth of Peter.

"_J'ai vu le journal et le carnet de croquis_.(I saw the journal and the sketch pad)." Flo was quiet and bowed her head.

"I can't believe you." Wendy's voice was barely audible and she breathed unevenly. She turned to face, Peter."

"Can you walk me to my dorm?"

"I thought you were walking me to my dorm, Pete." Florence asked.

"I'll walk you both to the dorms." Peter suggested and Wendy shook her head.

"I don't want anything to do with privacy invader."

"Wendy." Flo groaned quietly and Wendy ignored her.

"Just wait, Florence." Peter said and began to lead Wendy to the door on the roof.

"_Êtes-vous sérieux (_Are you serious)?" Florence sounded hyped and Peter just ignored her, opening the door and letting Wendy in first. He closed the iron door after himself and began to walked her down the dark hallway.

"I can't see anything." Wendy whispered and Peter grinned in the dark,

"I can fix that, but one condition."

"What is it?"

"'You cannot be afraid and you cannot ask anything regarding it."

"Alright?"

He got out a box of matches, slid the match on the wall, and soon it began to burn.

"Are you serious?" Wendy deadpanned and Peter let out a humorous laugh.

"What did you expect?" He asked still holding the match in his hand, walking down the hallway.

"I'm very lucky my dorms in this floor." She said silently and Peter shook his head.

"No, no, we were talking about what you expected for me to pull out a magical orb?" Peter stuck out the match more, letting Wendy see the dorm numbers.

"Yes, actually. I saw one earlier and I followed it." She paused for a second once she read his expression, "I sound terribly mad! I'm sorry, perhaps it was nothing, but a dream."

He shook his head, a smug smile creeping onto his lips, "I think it was a fairy you saw, Wendy."

She finally reached her dorm, and opened the unlocked door, "Would you like a candle?"

He nodded and she quietly creeped inside with Peter behind her. The match was burning out, leaving the room still dark as night. She walked across the room, and found her set of candles.

She grabbed his match and lit it, while saying, " A fairy? Why there's no such thing as a-

He clamped his hand over her lips, leaving her stunned. He whispered very carefully, looking at her straight in the eye,

"Every time someone says that a fairy somewhere falls down dead."

She never realized how gorgeous his eyes really were. And how they familiar they seemed too.

She nodded as he slowly lifted his hand away from her pink plum lips.

One girl stirred loudly in her bed, another sat up frightened, and the door swung open to reveal Miss Guillory with a lantern swinging in her hand.

"Wendy Darling and Peter Young!" She shouted angrily and the rest of the girls laying in bed sat up, giving each other very concerned looks.

"I did not expect this from you , Wendy Darling." The old big man paced back and forth shaking his head in clear disappointment. Her palms were sweaty and she was rubbing them against her plaid skirt, over her thighs.

Peter had an annoyed expression plastered on his face, leaning on his elbow with his chin over it. He looked ever so bored, as the academy's principal ranted on about how a young man his age should not be in a girl's dorm this late at night.

"But nothing happened!" Wendy exasperated and she was shot a dirty look by the old man who was red beet, the vein in his forehead popping and pumping out.

"Because Miss Océane came in. Wendy Darling, you are suspended of your travelling privileges for this week, _vous avez décroché très facilement _(you got off the hook very easily), only because I know it is a one time thing, am I right?" He leaned over his wooden desk, staring at her in such an uncomfortable way, she squirmed the slightest, but nodded and repeated after him,

"You're right, sir."

"And you Peter Young!" He pointed towards Peter who did not flinch at all, but only looked up to him, his eyes fluttering.

"What?"

"Attitude ! Watch your tone when you are talking to me, Young." He slammed his hands angrily on the desk, the papers flying off.

"What did I say?" Peter retorted, his hands flying up.

"No talking back unless you want to be suspended from your privileges for a month." He fumed, his teeth gritting.

Peter was about to sigh, but he simply nodded, only because Wendy gave him a pleading look.

"What is my punishment, sir?" Peter asked as if he was very concerned.

"No traveling rights, for this week. And perhaps forty eight hours of helping in the kitchen." The angry red was being washed away slowly, the vein going back into place.

"Florence!" He called in, and the door slowly creaked open, a girl peeping in.

"Yes?" She said in a very hushed voice.

"Come in, Florence." She slipped in and closed the door quietly. She hung her head as she walked closer to the desk, in between Peter and Wendy.

"Florence, do you think Peter deserves forty eight hours of helping in the kitchen?" He asked, and Peter and Wendy turned to her. Her head shot up, and she shook her head,

"No, sir. None of them deserve any punishment, it was all a misunderstanding!" She pleaded and he shook his head, putting his hand up.

"That's enough, thank you, Florence. You can leave." She sighed and left the room, slamming the door shut.

"This week, you are not going into Paris. You two will stay and help out or you will write a five to eight page essay on what you have learned. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Wendy replied for both of them and they both stood up, and walked out the door.

The office wasn't very busy. The women of the office were drinking tea and eating cookies, and others were on their typewriters. Typing away, their thin manicured fingers moving swiftly, their glasses on the bridge of the nose.

Wendy lead Peter out of the office, fixing her black blazer as she walked down the empty halls.

"I'm sorry, you know?" He muttered and she nodded.

"I said it's okay, didn't I?" She said quietly, and a fluorescent light peered in from the food hall, chattering and blabbering inaudible.

"I bet your boyfriend's mad at me." He grinned so wide, Wendy scoffed and laughed as she opened the door slightly to get in.

"You sound delighted." She rose her eyebrow and spotted her friends, in the very middle of the food hall.

"And he isn't my boyfriend." She added. She waved small hello's as she passed by the tables in rows.

"Sure looks like it." He poked and she rolled her eyes.

"Wendy! Peter! Tell us everything." Cécile purred scooting closer to Colette so they could sit down after them.

"What is to tell?" Wendy grabbed the apple on Cécile's tray and chewed quietly as Peter grinned, sharing a look with Florence.

"What were you doing with my Wendy, Peter?" René said through gritted teeth and Peter shook his head,

"Nothing. And your Wendy?" He raised an eyebrow and Wendy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not anyone's Wendy, but Cécile's." Cécile winked at her and nibbled on her cookie.

"Florence, what exactly happened?" Colette asked.

"Well Peter and Wendy had left, and I heard Océane shout 'who's there?' I tried running away, but she caught my arm and started to drag and lecture me about how late it was for a school night." She sighed and went on,"She busted in before I could even stall her. I'm terribly sorry Wendy and Peter."

Wendy smiled at her and shook her head, "It wasn't your fault at all."

"Wendy!" From across the cafeteria, Harvey shouted waving excitedly. She waved back and Alice and Harvey began to make their way towards their table.

"Isn't that your ex boyfriend?" Colette whispered and Wendy almost spit out her apple,

"You're truly mad, aren't you?"

"If isn't Notre Dame's bad girl." Harvey teased running his hand through his soft hair. She groaned and shook her head.

"Who are you?" Peter questioned and Harvey turned to look at Peter.

"Hey new guy that sneaked into Wendy's dorm late at night to have adventures full of lust, I am Harvey Clifton and this is my partner in crime, Alice Brown from Wonderland."

"Harvey!" Alice and Wendy shouted and the rest laughed, their warm and humorous laughs filling the cafeteria all at once. Well everyone laughed, but René.

Wendy blushed and the crimson climbed up to her ears and down her neck.

"You're Wendy's Peter Pan! I told you I had found him, did I not?" He ran his hand down Wendy's cheekbone, a smirk playing his thin lips.

She swatted his hand off her and turned around, Cécile giggling at how Harvey winked at her.

"I'm Wendy's Peter Pan." René butted in, and Harvey shook his head.

"Nope. I believe, no I know that Peter Young is our Peter Pan for our Wendy Darling!" He joked and Peter was skeptical about everything.

He was surely confused, did they legitimately believe that Peter Pan was real and that they knew that he was Peter Pan? Or was it saying?

He then proceeded to ask, "You guys believe in Peter Pan?"

"As much as we believe Alice is from Wonderland. Go on, Alice. Tell Peter your last wonderful and troublesome journey." Harvey insisted and Alice just hit softly on the shoulder.

"He's messing with you."Alice went on, fixing her black headband, "Harvey says that even though you can't see something doesn't mean it's not real."

"My life motto actually." He smirked and pulled on his grey blazer.

"Why do you think Alice is from Wonderland?" He asked very interested and the others thought about how naive he was.

"Look at her for an instant. That long blonde hair and those deep blue eyes. When she first came to the academy, she was wearing a blue dress and talked pure nonsenses. I'm going to let you all in for a little secret." He said and they all leaned closer.

"I think the characters from fairy tales are escaping their stories."

Thank you for reading you guys! Instead of putting the translations all the way at the bottom, I decided to put it next to the French words/ phrases. Please do review, favorite, and follow! Everything is well appreciated. I hope you liked it!

Bye x x


End file.
